


Наваждение

by Alliar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, M/M, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: Это было похоже на наваждение, и Бокуто совершенно не желал от него избавляться





	Наваждение

Это было похоже на наваждение, и Бокуто совершенно не желал от него избавляться.

Акааши тоже был альфой, но тянул к себе как магнит, совершенно необоснованно и непонятно. Должно быть, с Бокуто было что-то не так, но и с Акааши тоже, потому что совсем незаметно все пришло к тому, что Бокуто лежал на своей кровати, широко раздвинув ноги, а Акааши, дрожа, лил смазку на свои пальцы, и они оба совершенно не представляли, как к этому пришли.

Это было неправильно, это было неестественно, но Акааши хотелось до темноты перед глазами, и если бы Бокуто любил играть по правилам, то давно бы сошел с ума.

— Эй, — проговорил Акааши, — не уплывай.

Бокуто почувствовал, как под живот скользнула теплая ладонь. Крепко прижала болезненно напряженный член и вздернула еще выше, так, что бедра оказались высоко поднятыми. Он беззвучно простонал и потерся лбом о горячую, пропитавшуюся потом подушку, прикусил губу и зажмурился, плавясь от ощущений. 

Колени разъезжались, а Акааши все мучил его, одной ладонью поглаживая мелко подрагивающий живот, а пальцами другой растягивая, готовя его для себя. 

— Я сейчас кончу, — просипел он, дергаясь, и Акааши позади издал звук, что-то среднее между смешком и недовольным ворчанием.

Как будто ему самому было все равно. Бокуто слышал, как срывалось его дыхание, чувствовал на пояснице короткие сухие поцелуи, и сердце колотилось так больно в груди, что он задыхался. Он сжал подушку обеими руками и прогнулся еще сильнее, ожесточенно скалясь:

— Ну давай же, Акааши, что ты как...

— Я сейчас, — отозвался тот, и Бокуто заморгал от того, насколько неузнаваемым стал его голос.

В нос ударила смесь их запахов — яркая, горячая, сбивающая с ног. Он медленно повернул голову, как никогда жалея, что сам выбрал такую позу, и в этот момент из него выскользнули чужие пальцы. Акааши крепко сжал бедро, притерся вплотную и втиснулся внутрь, продвигаясь так медленно, словно он не был скользким и мокрым от смазки. 

Господи, они извели половину тюбика, а он...

Поясницу прострелила яркая вспышка, настолько острая, что Бокуто на миг замер, не в силах определить, было это больно или хорошо. Он дернулся и взвыл, подался сначала вперед, прочь, а потом сразу же назад, прижимаясь к паху Акааши, слушая, как тот задыхается, хватаясь за него, гладя живот, сдвигая натянутую кожу на члене, трогая поясницу, ведя раскрытой ладонью вдоль желоба позвоночника.

Он слышал, что омеги способны получать от этого удовольствие, но никогда не думал, что альфа может почувствовать то же самое. Акааши распирал его изнутри, огромный, горячий, и это было так больно, так невыносимо хорошо, что он застонал. Колени снова начали разъезжаться, и Акааши, длинно выдохнув, наклонился, почти укладываясь ему на спину, входя еще дальше, еще невыносимее. Бокуто оказался прижатым к матрасу, член был зажат между животом и одеялом, а Акааши не двигался, застыв позади, и только рваное, горячее дыхание шевелило волоски на его затылке. 

Бокуто повернул голову, стараясь увидеть его хоть краем глаза, и Акааши толкнулся внутрь, неожиданно и тяжело, и Бокуто вскрикнул, захлебнувшись воздухом. 

— Еще, — потребовал он, дрожа от ощущений, и Акааши послушался.

Он подавался вперед, внутрь, тяжелыми, распирающими толчками, от которых крупно вздрагивало что-то внутри. Бокуто так напрягся, что заболели мышцы, и только чувствовал, как гладко, мокро скользит и выскальзывает член Акааши, как его ладонь крепко давит на поясницу, как пальцы второй сжимают бедро, как грохочет о ребра сердце.

Бокуто покачивался вместе с ним, а потом ощущений стало слишком много, и он замер, загипнотизированный ритмом, ощущением, что это Акааши — Акааши! — внутри него, что это случилось, и что это так хорошо. 

Мог бы он подумать...

Он охнул, когда Акааши толкнулся внутрь особенно сильно, и они оба чуть проехались вперед. Бокуто выдохнул:

— Подвинься... — и когда тот перестал так налегать на него, сам чуть приподнялся, как раз, чтобы просунуть под себя руку.

— Давай, — проговорил Акааши все тем же незнакомым голосом, и Бокуто сжал себя, двинул рукой, доводя до разрядки, чувствуя, как схлопывается вокруг него воздух, и ухает куда-то вниз, в темноту, ощущая только усилившуюся хватку Акааши на своих бедрах, частые, неглубокие толчки и слыша, как дико скрипит кровать.

Оглушенный ощущениями, он слышал, как Акааши негромко простонал что-то сквозь зубы, как позвал его по имени, а потом вжался в него так крепко, будто хотел вплавиться. По спине прошла крупная дрожь, и Бокуто обессиленно уткнулся лицом в подушку, повозился лбом, вытирая о нее пот, и замер. 

Акааши аккуратно вышел из него и свалился рядом, сияя темными, почти черными глазами, и чуть заметно улыбаясь. Он ничего не говорил, но Бокуто и так чувствовал исходящее от него счастье — яркое, ничем не приглушенное, сбивающее с ног. Он лениво усмехнулся в ответ, поднял тяжелую руку и прижал ее к пылающей щеке Акааши, и тот скользнул вперед, прижимаясь к его губам. Бокуто с готовностью включился в поцелуй, мокрый и горячий, почувствовал скольжение чужого языка, а потом отстранился и выдохнул:

— Надо было раньше это сделать.

Акааши перевернулся на спину, вытянулся, до хруста выгибая позвоночник, и негромко согласился:

— Надо было. Будем наверстывать?

— Только теперь моя очередь, — предупредил Бокуто.

— Не сейчас. Чуть позже.

На одеяле, рядом с его ногой, валялся наполовину использованный тюбик со смазкой. Бокуто убрал его под подушку, окинул Акааши взглядом и облизнул нижнюю губу.

— А знаешь, — задумчиво проговорил он, оглядывая мерно поднимающуюся и опускающуюся грудь, узкие жгуты мышц под светлой кожей, яркие, искусанные и зацелованные губы. — Ты пока отдыхай, а я начну. 

И он наклонился, медленно ведя языком вдоль живота Акааши.


End file.
